wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttered by Fruity Sweetness
was a slot event that ran in October 02, 2016. It came back in September 15, 2017, and October 22, 2019. Announcement(s) (From oldest to newest.) October 02, 2016, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #266 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal �Event announcement by Vincent Knight, Leon Vincent “Hey, Leon! New event, Fluttered by juicy fruits will be out soon!” Leon “Fluttered by juicy fruits?” Vincent “Yes, special avatar items are inspired by ripe fruit and stories feature magical fruit.” Leon “What is magical fruit?” Vincent “It has a magical power, which cannot be explained as it has unexpected results.” Leon “...Like what?” Vincent “Well, eating this magical peach allows you to see the future.” Leon “Sounds interesting...”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #266." Retrieved on October 31, 2018. September 15, 2017, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #457 Gedonelune Academy’s Journal �Month: XX Date: XX –Event Announcement by Chica, Leslie, and Sigurd- Chica: “Looking for juicy topic?” Leslie: “Are you referring to magical fruit, Chica?” Chica: “Indeed! I would like to try that magical pear with my master.” Sigurd: “Geez Chica, what are you saying?” Chica: “*Blush* Oh no, what have I just said?!” “Flattered by a Fruity Love” is back by popular demand! Experience the wonder that magical fruit brings!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #457." Retrieved on October 30, 2018. October 22, 2019, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #829 -Event Announcement by Hachi- Hachi "There are new fruits in the market! New ones came in stock along with the others ones we've had before, so make sure you come and wolf some down!"ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #829." Retrieved on October 22, 2019. Note Costed: x1 Gedonelune Medal per play. Were made: *10 stories, featuring: Elias, Luca, Yukiya, Klaus, Randy, Azusa, Joel, Vincent, Leon and Cerim. *23 avatar items Back by Demand 2017: *previous 10 stories *23 avatar items **20 being recolor/redesign of previous items **3 the exact same as 2016 2019: *previous 10 stories *29 avatar items: **19 being recolor/redesign of previous items **6 the exact same as 2016 **4 new (in frequent spinners) *Winning Probabilities and Fitting Room Summary Intro "Juiced up Love with Him ♥" Story(ies) Elias: Luca: Yukiya: Klaus: Randy: Azusa: Joel: Vincent: Leon: Cerim: Trivia *Previous events with the same "fruit" thematic are: Shine, Girls - Spring 2018 and Sweets. Gallery Kt5501.jpg|Stories cover Ffs_stories_p1.png|stories Ffs_stories_p2.png|stories Ffs_2017_p1.jpg|2017 ad fruity_ad.png|2019 Ad Ffs_p1.png|2016 Ffs_p2.png|2016 Ffs_p3.png|2016 Ffs_p4.png|2016 Ffs_p5.png|2016 Ffs_2016_pr.png|2016 6/23 items names Ffs_p6.jpg|2016 2/23 items name Ffs_2017_items.png|2017 Ffs_2017_p2.jpg|2017 2 items name Ffs_2019_p1.png|2019 Ffs_2019_p2.png|2019 Ffs_2019_p3.png|2019 Ffs_2019_p4.png|2019 Ffs_2019_p5.png|2019 Ffs_2019_p6.png|2019 Ffs_2019_p7.png|2019 Ffs_2019_p8.png|2019 Ffs_2019_wp_1.png|2019 winning probabilities (include 2016 items) Ffs_2019_wp_2.png|2019 winning probabilities (include 2016 items) Ffs_2019_wp_3.png|2019 winning probabilities (include 2016 items) Ffs_2019_banners.png|2019 banners Ffs_2016_all_av_items2.jpg|Almost all 2016 avatar items (missing 1) Ffs_2017_all_av_items.jpg|All 2017 avatar items (2016 items not included) Ffs_2019_all_av_items.jpg|All 2019 avatar items (2016 items not included) An_fru_bg.jpg|"Cute Kitchen -Orange- (Room)" 2016 An_fru2_bg_ok.jpg|"Cute Kitchen -Pink- (Room)" 2017 An_099_fru_room_bg.jpg|"Cute Kitchen -Green- (Room)" 2019 An_fru_bg2.jpg|"Magical Fruits Forest -Day- (Garden)" 2016 An_099_fru_bg2.jpg|"Magical Fruits Forest -Dusk- (Garden)" 2019 An_099_fru_bg1.jpg|"Fruits Galore Background (Garden)" 2019 Category:Events Category:Slot Events